Conventionally, ATM (Automated Teller Machine) that accepts a specified operation by a user to dispense cash and perform bank transfer is installed in banking facilities or the like, and a banknote handling machine mounted inside the ATM manages depositing and dispensing of banknotes. More specifically, the banknote handling machine includes a storage for storing therein banknotes, and stores therein the number of banknotes stored in the storage for each denomination. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an automated teller machine that provides a memory in a storage and stores the number of banknotes stored in the storage in the memory for each denomination.
In recent years, the automated teller machine determines to which classification of five classified categories a banknote inserted by a user corresponds. The categories are explained herein. A banknote is largely classified into two depending on whether the banknote is genuine or counterfeit, and the former is called “genuine note” and the latter is called “counterfeit note”. The genuine note is further classified into two depending on how the genuine note is damaged, and one of them without any trouble in its usage is called “fit note” and the other one with any trouble assumed in its usage because of being largely damaged is called “unfit note”. Consequently, the automated teller machine determines to which classification of the five classified categories the banknote inserted by the user corresponds, the categories including “genuine note and fit note”, “genuine note and unfit note”, “counterfeit note”, “suspect note” indicating that the banknote cannot be clearly determined as the genuine note, and “rejected note” determined when two banknotes overlap each other upon determination of the categories or when the banknote is not placed properly on the recognition/determination unit.
When the banknote is inserted by the user, the automated teller machine recognizes and determines the banknote and determines to which classification of the five categories the banknote corresponds. The banknote determined as any one of “counterfeit note”, “suspect note”, and “rejected note” is returned to the user. Meanwhile, there is also an automated teller machine that collects banknotes determined as “counterfeit note” or “suspect note”, and the collected banknotes are used afterward for various investigations (such as for identifying the user) and for proof of criminal acts.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2685817